


Souvenirs

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier is a kinky beast but lets not talk about that, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, and swearing, apologies for bad jokes, but nothing too explicit, some innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: You have to face inevitable consequences after getaway weekend with your winged boyfriend.





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the usual banter between me and @youthbitch 💜 and was originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

“_ Are you fucking serious Warren? Out of all possible places?_ ” You yell not able to control yourself any longer. 

You’ve had a perfect long weekend.  For once, you were able to spend it together, away from the mansion, other students, teachers, responsibilities. You’re both old enough and seemingly responsible, so you were given a free pass from the professor himself. Just for the weekend.

Not that you had to try very hard to get it, and give extra assurances that  of course you’ll be careful, and  of course you’ll make sure not to cause any drama. And that both of you will come back before Monday safe and sound, no signs of bodily harm. Yeah, about that...

“ _It’s dark like a black fucking hole!!_ ” You groan examining the damage on your neck in the mirror. The shade ranges from maroon to purple on the edges. Like a cornflower. It was almost pretty, in a sensual way at least. But appropriate? Absolutely not. 

The mirror you’re standing in front of is huge, yet the first thing you notice in it, is  that damn thing . You’re not even attempting to cover it with the collar of your shirt, cause it’s placed all the way up, below your ear, in the most visible spot possible. Only a dark bruise in the middle of your forehead could top that placement.

You hear exaggerated sigh coming from the bed in the same room.

“ _Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. You’ll use makeup or something._ ”

“ _Makeup?! Are you kidding me? That hickey is the size of a regular plum you idiot! How the hell am I supposed to cover THIS up?! _”

You turn around and notice Warren laying face down on the bed. Well of course he doesn’t bother to look up. It’s his fault after all. Damn the whole male species.

“ _Hello? Earth to Warren._ ” You shout and grab nearest pillow from the double bed you’ve spent half of the weekend in. 

The whole apartment is small but cozy. Your family used to rent it in the past for occasional city getaways, so you’ve decided that it’d be the best place to crash at. In addition the neighbourhood is lovely, surrounded by the woods and there’s a lovely lake pretty much down the road - perfect romantic spot for when you finally leave the bed at sunset.

The thing is, everything - even the most beautiful moments, pass. And soon you’ll have to come back to mansion, missions and behaving the way you’re expected to behave. 

And this is where the problem occurs. Because school has a “no heavy PDA” rule. Jean says it’s all to avoid stumbling minors, but you know it’s probably more to protect you from creating divisions in the team. Whoever had their heart broken knows how hard it might be to get over a breakup. And PDA only adds fuel to the fire. Generally having a teammate as your day to day partner can be distracting enough. Not that you two cared much about it. So far you’ve almost been caught in the act 4 times, and once you were banned from having classes together for a whole month “to dampen the enthusiasm”.

No heavy PDA means that you can get into trouble for a literal smack on the ass in public. Hickey? _Oh boy_. In that school it’s pretty much like setting yourself on fire. But who brought the matches? Yeah.

“ _Warren! Get your heavy ass up and look what you’ve just gotten us into!_ ”

“ _Babe, shit, stop throwing pillows at me! Okay, okay! Let me just stand up._ ” He sits up raising hands in surrender, though his wings still shield him from your aim. Slowly he turns around to be met with the most pitiful face of yours. Your ears are still reddened from anger, but the resignation in your expression is more than evident. His cocky grin fades.

“ _Hey, hey hey! We’ll figure it out okay? Come on sunshine__._” He coos as he crawls to the end of the bed to wrap his arms around your hips. He looks up but you look away. “ _Don’t be mad at me please. You know I can’t fully control my power, especially around you._ ” He finishes the sentence with a smirk, trying to soften you at least a little. You exhale loudly but don’t reciprocate.

“ _I’m just- ugh. I just don’t want us to get into trouble because we got... overexcited._ ” 

“ _And we won’t! I, well, I’ll explain that things went out of control for a moment. And we’ll be more careful next time._ ” He reassures you and nudges your chin up so your eyes finally meet. His smile widens. “ _That’s my girl._ ” 

You loosen up a bit and return a smile before leaning down to plant a kiss at the top of his head. In return he pulls you even closer to lean his head on your chest.

“ _Can Xavier throw us out for this?_ ”

“ _W-what?! Are you even serious? That would make no sense._ ”

“ _Is that so? Because-_ “

“ _Stop overreacting _____, first - we’re on the team, we’re bloody irreplaceable love. Do you know anyone else with mutation as unique as yours?_ ”

“ _Well-_ “

“ _Nope, no, there’s nobody else like you. And very few fly boys like myself. They need us, so they won’t throw us out under any circumstances._ ”

You sigh and nod to his own delight. Getting you to agree with him on something is hard enough, so convincing you that there’s nothing to worry about is like actually winning the prize you never thought you’d win. He continues his analysis while leaving soft kisses on your sternum.

“ _Second - I bet my whole vinyl collection that Xavier’s haven’t been an angel either. Yeah he’s stiff as a popsickle stick, but he’s a human too. Probably a kinky one even._ ”

“ _Eww! Warren!_ ”

“ _What?_ ” You frown and push him off playfully but he only grasps your hips harder. “ _That 'wheels' nickname might have something to do with hisbedroom abilities, I don’t know._ ” 

You flinch but soon enough both of you burst into laughter. Warren pulls you to him and you both land back on the bed, giggling like a pair of teenagers. And then...

“ _Ahahaha they’re twins!_! ”

“ _W-what? What the hell are you-?_ ”

“ _Hickey!_ ” He states pointing at the back of your neck. All colours drain from your face. You jump up back to the mirror and expose your neck for further examination only to momentarily notice the same thing, only few centimetres away on the back of your neck.

“ _Warren!!!_ ”

“ _I’m sorry!_ ”

“ _Ugh! Can’t you just?! And why didn’t I notice it!_ ”

“_ I tried to make this one less visible._ ” He smiles innocently as his arms enfold you from behind. But you’re still livid, so much you don’t pay much attention to his words at first.

“ _It’s still a hickey!_ ” You groan trying to slip out of his grasp. And then you freeze before blasting off like a rocket. “ _Wait, you what?! Are you trying to tell me that all of this was intentional? _” You don’t even need his confirmation when you catch him biting his bottom lip with that puppy look all over his face. “ _You stupid dickhead! You’ve planned this didn’t you?! Oh god, I should have dated Kurt or something._ ”

“ _Oh come on! Kurt? Please. That geeko can’t even kiss without lisping._ ”

“ _And you cannot kiss without marking me all over. At least I wouldn’t need to worry about getting an earful because my boyfriend is being a dick._ ”

“_ A fantastic one if I can say so myself._ ” He exclaims with a raised finger and you snort softly. But soon he spins you around, apologetic look in his eyes. “ _I know, I know. I fucked up, but trust me, causing this whole drama wasn’t my intention. I love you so much that sometimes I forget we depend on others and their opinion. With you I don’t feel like hiding anymore, I could just pack my things and go whenever you’d like to go. I could easily spend the rest of my life in this bed or any other bed as long as I get to have you in it too._ ” He catches you off guard with his sudden seriousness. His fingers lightly brush your cheek as he talks. And you’re listening, intently as if he was the only thing that has ever existed, cause despite all the little complaints, you wouldn’t trade Warren for anything or anyone in the world. Your very own occasional dickhead. “ _But let’s make it fair. I admit it, I did you dirty, so you’re more than allowed to return the favor._ ”

He says it so quickly you don’t even register it, until you finally do and you’re lost for a second. Just like you get lost in his eyes every once in a while.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _What, what, what. You’re repeating yourself a lot today. Maybe I really went overboard last night._ ” He winks but continues despite your evident eyeroll. “ _Gimme a hickey. Or two. Or dozen! As many as you please. Give them a reason to gossip._ ” He grins at the loud laugh that leaves your mouth.

“ _Warren you’re so dumb._ ”

“ _Correct. Got myself a clever bird to settle the score._ ” He winks again. “ _And a cute one too. Now come on, spare me some love bites baby._ ” He leans back to expose his neck and a bit of collarbone and you gawk at him.

“ _You serious?_ ” He only nods in response. “ _War you don’t have to do this._ ” Eye for an eye? I mean, you could consider it, after all it’s a pleasurable task, but wouldn’t that only cause more fuss? It would be hard enough to cover your marks, but knowing Warren he’d wear them with pride. And you can’t really decide what is worse yet. 

He pulls you with him back on the bed, noses touching gently with both his hands smoothly roaming up your thighs to your hips, rubbing the skin nicely.

“ _You’re my darling sweet princess and I don’t want to make my princess angry. And I would really like to take some souvenirs from this weekend. _” You both smile at the memories. “ _And can you imagine the looks we’ll be getting? It’s going to be so punk rock._ ”

And it was. Just like matching turtlenecks you were forced to wear for over a week. But the sweet memories of steamy makeout you had after covering his neckline with blooming love bites? And knowing grins he would send your way whenever you two would share a class? **Totally worth it**.


End file.
